


Best Friends Forever

by Cara_Kitten



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Kitten/pseuds/Cara_Kitten
Summary: What if Koenma and George (The blue ogre) met when they were younger?





	Best Friends Forever

The young prince strutted along his father’s side, looking at all the ogres with distaste. Why did his father work along side these lowly demons? His father was the king of death after all. The prince grabbed his indigo hat as he ran to catch up with his father. His father, King Enma, was the most powerful being in all three plains of existence. Even his appearance showed it; his father was at least seven feet tall, with a bulky structure and a thick, dark brown beard. Though Enma junior was a shy of 500 years old, he was unfortunate to be stuck looking like a toddler with a powder blue pacifier and an indigo hat that was two times bigger than his head with “Jr” on the front. Not only was Enma Jr not intimidating, he was actually cute! As the young prince huffed over this detail, a young, blue ogre twice Enma Jr’s height came running down the same hall. The young ogre was built not-so-muscularly, with blonde hair that bounced around a small horn on his forehead. Neither were paying much attention, so the ogre crashed into Enma Jr. the impact made both fall.

“Watch where you’re going, you ignoramus!” Koenma yelled, pushing his hat back on top of his head. The ogre, rubbing his head, now looked at the prince with uncertain disbelief. The young ogre smiled as he picked up Koenma.

“Aw, what a cute baby!” the ogre exclaimed, holding Koenma an arm lengths away. A vein became visible as Koenma’s anger rose to the surface.

“Who you calling a baby?! Do you know who I am?! I am Enma Junior, the son of King Enma!” Koenma yelled, crossing his arms in front of him. As the ogre’s face changed for delight to sheer horror, an older ogre came running around the corner. He slid to a halt mere feet away from King Enma. The older ogre shook if fear as the emperor glared down upon him.

“Philip, what is this child doing here?” the king boomed. Both ogres shrunk in fear.

“I-it’s ‘Take your child to work’ day. Since Isabella is a stay-at-home m-mother, I t-thought it would be nice to show my s-son here how to work for you, my lord,” Phillip stuttered, trying to keep his voice steady. King Enma’s eyes softened with understanding agreement. Though King Enma always took his son with him to work, and none knows what ever happened to the mother of Koenma, King Enma thought it would be good for the younger generations to see how things worked around here.

“Okay, but keep that child of yours in check,” King Enma said sternly. With a quick nod, the older ogre whisked away his son and hurried around the corner. Koenma dusted himself off, muttering about how disgusting it was to be touched by a lower demon. King Enma merely smiled, picking up his son and placing him on his shoulder. After a minute or two of silent walking, Koenma finally asked, “Father, why do you work with such lowly creatures?”

“As I told you before, they are helpful and do the job right,” King Enma explained, like he did everyday when his son asked that question.

“But it makes no sense! Why not get demons that are not so idiotic?”

“Koenma, they are not idiotic.”

“Humph! They’re equivalent to field mice on Earth.”

“And how do YOU base their status?”

“I base a demons status on how strong and intelligent they are.” King Enma sighed.

“Koenma, demons give themselves a status to make them seem better than others or more dangerous. Just because some demons are stronger or smarter than others doesn’t make them any better.”

“Your father speaks the truth,” a female said, riding a flying oar beside them. She had light blue hair and pink eyes, and she was wearing a kimono that matched her eyes.

“Ah, Botan, perfect timing. Real status comes from the importance of the job you do. Take Botan for an example; she is the guild of the River Styx. That is a very important job, for if no one did it, souls would be roaming the Earth. That gives her a high status.”

“Yes, of course she has a high status. It’s almost as high as ours.”

“So, think of the jobs that the ogres do. They help me do mine. Without their help, I wouldn’t be able to get as much done. So they have a high status too.”

“Hmmm…” Koenma left the conversation hanging, letting his father’s words sink in.

“HUMPH! Why did father make me eat in the cafeteria with all these ogres?!” Koenma muttered under his breathe as he played with the ramen in his bowl. Koenma usually eats with his father in his office, dining on the finest quality food. Not cheap ramen in a cafeteria with a bunch of ogres. Koenma looked up as he heard footsteps coming closer. He saw the ignorant ogre who ran into him that morning. The young ogre walked up to Koenma’s table, unaware of Koenma’s glare.

“May I sit here?” the ogre asked. Koenma stared at the ogre, wondering how he had the courage to even look at him. For several minutes, the young ogre stood there with Koenma staring at him. He started to feel uncomfortable when Koenma said, “Fine, just don’t annoy me.”

The young ogre smiled as he pulled a chair up next to Koenma. He put a hand out in sign of a wanted handshake.

“My name is George Saotome, it’s been nice to meet the honorable Prince Enma,” He said. Koenma simply stared at the hand for several minutes, making George feel, once again, uncomfortable. George put his hand down and stared talking about nonsense like how cool it was to be here and how cool his father’s job was. Koenma saw this place everyday, and his father’s job was the most important but boring job in the world. As George went on about his day, Koenma grew more and more annoyed with him. Finally, with a vein popping out, Koenma snapped.

“WHY DON’T YOU SHUT YOUR BIG TRAP AND LET ME EAT IN PEACE!!” Koenma yelled, somehow not dropping his pacifier on the floor. George flinched back, and then lowered his head, looking at his food. For several minutes, the two sat in silence, neither touching their food. Suddenly, Koenma pushed his chair away from the table and muttered, “I’m leaving.”

Without even eating his ramen, Koenma left the cafeteria, but what he didn’t know was that his father was watching the whole thing on a giant screen in his office. His father smiled as a plan formed and hatched.

“Botan, call Philip Saotome into here, will you?” King Enma said. Botan, watching right next to him, nodded and rode her oar to find the older ogre. Several minutes passed before Botan came back with Phillip. He was a lighter blue than his son, his once dusty blonde hair now platinum blonde from age. He carefully and shakily walked through the doors, afraid that he would be punished for that morning.

“Y-yes, sir?” Phillip inquired, failing to control his shaking. King Enma waved a hand as if to wave away a bug.

“Don’t fear, Phillip, for I have good news.” Phillip brightened at those words, but remained silent.

“I would like it if you brought your son to work everyday for now on. He seems to be the one to teach my son to be kind to others. It is completely your chose, of course.” Phillip nodded, unable to believe what luck has come upon them.

(the next day)

“What do you mean I have to eat in the cafeteria again?!” Koenma whined, his father looking down upon him. His father’s eyes narrowed, making Koenma flinch.

“You clearly don’t understand the importance of all species working together. You’re being racist, and that will get you nowhere but war when you become king,” King Enma explained, “You will eat in the cafeteria until you know better.”

Koenma opened his mouth to argue, but his father’s glare made him stop in mid thought. Instead, he stomped out of the office, slamming the door. King Enma sighed, wondering if Koenma would ever grow up. Koenma stomped down the hallway, muttering the whole way. Not noticing where he was going, he bumped into someone.

“HEY! Don’t stand in the middle of the hall! Huh?” Koenma looked quizzically at the ogre in front of him. The ogre turned around to show that it was George. Koenma shrieked as he jumped a foot back, pointing a finger at George.

“Oh, hello Prince Enma,” George smiled, not noticing Koenma’s surprised look.

“What are you doing here?!” Koenma demanded. George looked confused for a moment, and then smiled.

“My father was asked to bring me everyday,” George explained. Koenma’s face slowly changed from surprise to sheer anger. His father set him up! He didn’t know what his father’s plan was, but he wasn’t going to except this or any other lowly demon as an ‘equal’ to him. He spun around and proceeded to stomp the opposite way. Then George ran up to him and asked, “Are you going to lunch?”

Before Koenma could answer ‘no’, his stomach growled loudly. As a sweat drop rolled down his cheek, he turned toward the way the cafeteria was and started that way. George chuckled at this, wondering if the prince was always like this. They stood silently in the line, both placing food on their trays.

“So can I sit with you?” George questioned as Koenma started towards the table he sat at yesterday. It was in the farthest, quietest corner where no one would sit. Koenma thought of just saying no, but he knew it would be too lonely to sit there by himself. He nodded stiffly, and proceeded to the table. George followed on his heels, a big dopey grin on his face. The same as yesterday, George babbled on about himself and his day. Koenma kept his temper at bay, but he still got annoyed. Koenma only half listened, but as this process went on for the next few days, he found himself listening more and more. He was surprised to find that George liked many of the same things as he did. Yet, he pretended that he didn’t listen and never responded. Koenma wanted to keep his status high, and he thought that socializing with a lower demon would make him seem soft. But one day, Koenma didn’t see George at all. He sat at his table, awfully lonely. He didn’t even touch his steamed crab; he was too worried about George. What could’ve happened? He has been here everyday, he should be here. Koenma shook his head; he shouldn’t be worried about such a lowly demon. Though, it was very quiet. The next day, Koenma didn’t see George all morning. By lunch, Koenma was very worried. Suddenly, he saw the young blue ogre walking over with a big smile. Koenma jumped right over the table, running to George, trying to keep tears out of his eyes. Koenma started beating on George’s stomach, but it didn’t even make the ogre flinch.

“You jerk! Where were you yesterday?! I was all alone and it was so lonely! Why were you gone?!” Koenma screamed, a few tears coming loose. George stared down at him, unable to believe or comprehend what was wrong.

“I was sick yesterday, but I’m better today. Why, Prince Enma, did you miss me?” George asked with a note of unbelieving mockery in his voice. Koenma looked up, eyes wide opened. George was surprised because up until this point, Koenma always had his eyes closed. Now that they were open, staring at him, George could see that Koenma’s eyes were not only a bright brown, but the most adorable eyes he has ever seen. They absolutely sparkled. Before George knew what happened, Koenma blinked and pushed away from the ogre, blushing slightly.

“No, it was just lonely and I didn’t know anyone else,” Koenma announced, though George knew better. He simply smiled and sat next to Koenma’s seat. Koenma sat down, his eyes once again shut, and the two ate in peaceful silence, for once. Suddenly, Koenma raised a hand to George.

“Just call me Koenma,” he said. George stared at him in disbelief and finally smiled and shook his new friend’s hand. From his office, King Enma smiled at his son, wondering how far this relationship would go.

After that, the two were inseparable and a lot of mischief. They often pulled pranks on all the staff, especially Botan and King Enma. The worst trick ended badly for everyone. It was a perfectly sunny day, one that made one want to go outside instead of be in a small, overcrowded office filling out paperwork. King Enma laid his pencil on the desk and straightened his back, making it pop in several places. He looked longingly at the scene that was on the screen; outside of the castle, in a green pasture, the sun bright and shining, blue skies all around, and a small apple tree to provide shade. But no matter how much he wanted to take a break and go outside, King Enma couldn’t, for the paperwork would pile so high, he wouldn’t be able to even find his desk. Not only that, but everything would be held back; birth, death, ect. Suddenly, a thin ogre with a hooked nose and black hair* ran into the office

“King Enma, sir, we have an emergency in room 182,” the ogre reported. King Enma looked at him with all seriousness.

“What is it?” he asked.

“The room is filled with tapioca pudding.” The veins in King Enma’s neck became visible, and an eyebrow twitched.

“KOENMA!!!” He yelled, stomping out of the office. As King Enma rounded the corner, Koenma and George look out from behind the office doors before quickly running into the office and closing the doors. Snickering, they took a large water-filled bomb out of the bag that they had. They placed it on top of the desk, took a large bucket and stuffed it full of paper. When the bucket was almost completely full, they put dry ice in the bomb, quickly putting the bucket over the dry ice bomb. As they tried to sneak out of the office, the doors slammed open, King Enma standing there, eyes wild with anger. Koenma and George flinched; Koenma never seen his father so mad. Before they could make up an excuse, the dry ice bomb blew up, sending freezing water onto Koenma’s and George’s backs and pieces of sobbing paper across the office; King Enma got a big piece in his face. The two childish demons looked up with fear as the angry king took the freezing slop off his face, two glaring eyes hidden behind it. Koenma and George shivered in cold and fear as those eyes bore into them. King Enma took a long look at the room before chuckling. The pranksters’ looks changed from fear to confusion as King Enma’s chuckles change to loud, hardy laughs. Then he looks back at an ogre behind him and asks, “How long will it take to remake all this paperwork?”

“About a day, sir,” The ogre responded. King Enma laughed again, making everyone jump.

“You better get started, because I’m taking the day off.”

“EH!?” Everyone’s jaws dropped open as King Enma looked at the youngest two. They uncomfortable shifted from foot to foot.

“You two better get this place cleaned if you want to go on a picnic with me.” Koenma and George just stared at King Enma for a moment before giving a salute and running to get cleaning supplies. King Enma smiled as the ogres behind him stare in amazement. Finally, one spoke up.

“Sir, why are you letting them go when they completely destroyed the paperwork?”

“I’m not letting them go; I’m taking them somewhere where they can run their energy. The reason they’ve been pulling so many pranks is because they’re bored and full of unused energy. A day outside should calm them down,” King Enma explained, “Now could someone please pack a picnic for us?”

Ogres rushed out of the office to get the packed lunch ready, excited about the idea of a day without any more pranks. Later, King Enma took the two boys to the spot that he was longing for; the pasture with the apple tree. Koenma and George ran around, wrestled, and basically ran down their energy.

“Boys, lunch is out,” King Enma called out. He looked around, but didn’t see the boys. Finally, he heard a rustle in the tree; King Enma looked up to see the two giggling on a branch. George leaned back and hung upside-down, dopily smiling at the king. King Enma smiled and brought both the boys down from the tree so they could eat lunch. After they finished, Koenma and George tackled down Enma and they wrestled. When they got back to the office, Enma was carrying a sleeping Koenma and George in his arms. The king gave the sleeping ogre to his father and put Koenma to bed. King Enma smiled gently as Koenma muttered, “George, don’t do that…”

“My son, you have a special person on your mind, don’t you?” the father asked in a whisper. The closest thing he got to a response was a small moan.

Koenma woke up from his usual wake up call form his father. He sat up in his bed and stretched, feeling his back pop. He sat there in his bed, trying to get his brain working; the first thing that came to mind was that he had a dream last night, but he couldn’t remember it. As he hopped out of bed and walked into the kitchen, he pondered at what it was. He jumped into a chair at the table, where a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon await him. King Enma was sitting in the chair opposite of Koenma, reading a newspaper; King Enma looked over the top to see his son completely ignoring his breakfast.

“Did you sleep well, Koenma?” Enma asked. Koenma merely grunted, as if trying to make up his mind. After several minutes, Koenma revealed what was on his mind.

“I know I had a dream last night, I just can’t remember what it was about.”

“Well, sometimes it’s better to not remember dreams, for they are troubling things.”

“… You know something I don’t, don’t you?” Koenma stared at his father as King Enma smiled and went back to his newspaper. Koenma, even more disgruntled, picked up a piece of bacon and ate it, trying to remember the dream that his father clearly knew of. When they got to the office, Koenma saw George waiting for him, sitting in front of the door and reading some book. George looked up from his book, and smiled his big dopey smile. Koenma blinked as his heart skipped a beat; why was his heart skipping? Koenma shrugged it off as he walked up to George, who was still sitting on the floor. George hopped up so King Enma could get into his office. Koenma walked over to George, who still had his dopey smile on.

“What are you so happy for?” Koenma asked.

“Today’s my birthday, and my mom said I could invite a friend over for dinner tonight,” George said. Koenma blinked for a moment, staring at George. Suddenly, he hopped up and chopped George on the head.

“Hey, what you do that for?” George whined, rubbing his head.

“You idiot, it’s your birthday and you didn’t give me a heads up!” It was George’s turn to blink. Before George could say something, Koenma ran down the hall.

“Wait, do you want to come to my house tonight?” George cried as Koenma ran farther down the hall.

“Yes, I’ll be there!” Koenma yelled as he disappeared around the corner. George stood there in confusion, not knowing what to do. Satisfied with Koenma’s answer, George walked away to find something to do.

Koenma waited until he couldn’t see George anymore before running into his father’s office. Once he was inside, Koenma swiftly but quietly closed the doors, leaning against them and heaving a sigh. King Enma stared quizzically at his son as Koenma straightened himself out and stared pacing in front of the desk. Koenma paced for several minutes as King Enma worked on paperwork. Finally, Koenma let a groan of anger out and slumped onto the floor, disgruntled. King Enma slightly looked up from his work, an eyebrow raised.

“Is something wrong?” he inquired.

“It’s George’s birthday, and he invited me for dinner at his house, but I don’t know what to get him,” Koenma explained, looking at the floor.

“You’re asking for advice?” Koenma nodded as his father stared down at him. He laid his pencil on the desk and rubbed his beard in deep thought.

“Well, what do you to get him?” Enma asked; Koenma shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I want it to be something special, something that no one else can get him,” Koenma answered. Enma smiled as he indicated that Koenma should come to him. Koenma, curious of what his father had in mind, jumped onto the desk. As his father whispered an idea, Koenma’s face grew a huge smile upon it.

“Would you really?” Koenma asked, excited about the idea; King Enma nodded. Koenma squealed in joy as he hopped off the desk and started to run out of the room.

“And Koenma,” King Enma called. Koenma looked back at his father and replied, “Yes, father?”

“I give you permission to go to the party.” Koenma gave a nervous chuckle; how could he have forgotten to ask? As Koenma started to leave the room, King Enma called for him again.

“What is it now?” Koenma asked, getting a bit annoyed.

“I also give you permission for ‘that.’”

“Which one?”

“Both, if you like.” Koenma nodded as his father went back to work, unable to believe that his father would let him do ‘both.’

(that night)

Koenma knocked on the door of George’s supposed house and waited patiently. A cat-like demoness** with a pink apron and purple fur opened the door, holding a spatula in one hand. She was clearly pregnant by a few months, for her stomach bulged in a way only pregnant women did.

“Usted debe ser Koenma! Entra, entra!” the demoness bubbled, pulling Koenma in by an arm.

“George, tu amigo está aquí!” she called. Koenma stood uncomfortably in the middle of the living, not understanding the woman. It was slightly plain, with eggshell walls and a small couch in front of the fireplace. There was a few items of interest, such as the spanish blanket draped across the couch and a few pictures hanging on the wall.

“Gracias, mamá,” George said as he ran down the stairs directly across from the front door. When George saw Koenma, he stopped in his tracks, his mouth open in awe.

“Koenma?” George questioned, and Koenma gave a smile smile and waved, embarrassed. He knew his friend would not be able to believe it was him in the first place; he has changed himself, temporarily, to look like a fifteen year old. He no longer had his hat, but the intials “JR” were now shown on his forehead, and his usually shut eyes were now open, showing that they were more mature but still sparkling as ever. His dark brown hair was longer by an inch and now was in a mess, and his belt was now used as a stash. He was still shorter than George, but only by a few inches, and he still had his pacifier in his mouth. George stood there his mouth hanging open, unable to grasp reality.

“Cierra la boca o las moscas volarán en ella,” his mother called from the kitchen. George quickly shut his mouth, and stared at Koenma.

“Are you just going to stand there and gape at me, or are you going to show me around your house?” Koenma asked, smiling teasingly. George prosessed this into his mind and smiled in his sensless way that made Koenma’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Come on, I’ll show you my room,” George said, leading Koenma upstairs. George opened a door farthest down the hall, and they walked in. Koenma looked around the room; it was painted a light sky blue, with a desk in the corner, a small candle and a pile of papers and books on in. Next to the bed was a drawer, with an array of books lined up ontop of it. Outside the window was a view of a garden of roses and other flowers that were closing, just as the day was ending. Koenma was hoping that they would miss it when George’s mother called, “Chicos, es hora de la cena.”

“Come one, dinner’s ready,” George said, pulling Koenma out of his room and down the stairs. The smell of chicken and rice arose to his nose, along with other scents that he did not reconize. When they reached the kitchen, Koenma saw the table filled with food of both Japanese and Spanish tradition.

“Yo no sabía lo que le gustaría, así que hice diferentes tipos,” George’s mother said. Koenma stared blankly at her.

“She says that she didn’t know what you liked, so she made lots of different foods,” George clarified, and Koenma nodded understandingly.

“Thank you,” Koenma said to the demoness, and then in a hushed voice, he confessed, “I didn’t know you were Spanish.”

George smiled warmly and nodded as he sat down at the table. Koenma sat in the chair next to him, looking at all the different foods.

“My father went to Spain for an assignment, and he met my mom there. He took up a lot of his free time to learn how to speak Spanish just for her. She knows Japanese, just not as well as my dad or I, so she doesn’t speak it often,” George explained as he dished himself some grilled chicken onto a plate of rice. Koenma decided to try some of the foods he was not use to, and copied George.

“So you can speak both fluently?”

“Yep, but I don’t speak Spanish often away from my mother because there aren’t many demons here who speak it,” George answered, taking a bite of chicken. Koenma raised his own fork to his mouth when George’s mother went, “No, no, no. Tome ese chupete de la boca. No necesito el príncipe ahogo en mi casa.”

“Urh, Mom wants you to take out your pacifier,” George translated, actually seeming embarrassed. Koenma didn’t want to be on the pregnant demoness’s bad side, so he took his pacifier out and placed it in his pocket. George was surprised at this action, and even more surprised at the sight; Koenma actually had very beautiful lips. George blushed slightly at that thought and quickly looked away. Koenma looked at him and raised an eyebrow. They ate dinner with limited conversation. Koenma looked nervously outside to see that the sun was getting closer to setting.

“Who want cake?” George’s mother said in choppy Japanese. Koenma and George both brightened at the sight of the chocolate cake covered in a buttercream frosting. Koenma looked outside, seeing that the sun was nearly gone. He had to get George somewhere where they could see it.

“Can we get on the roof?” Koenma asked. George’s father, who was very quiet, raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it.

“Yeah, there’s a way up, but why do you want to go up there?” George asked.

“It has something to do with your birthday present.”

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” Koenma scowled and pointed a finger in George’s face.

“No, I needed to get you something that you would never forget so that you know that I will always be your friend,” Koenma declared, his face all serious. George stared for moment, touched by this. He smiled, and the two quickly finished off their cakes before going outside the house. Koenma placed his pacifier back into his mouth as they left the table and went outside. George led Koenma to the side of the house where thick vines grew. George started climbing this and Koenma followed, placing his foot to make sure he wouldn’t slip. When he got to the top of the vines, George helped him up onto the roof. The sun was gone and stars appearing everywhere in the dark sky. The two sat up there in silence for a few minutes.

“Koenma, what is your present?” George asked, looking at Koenma, who was staring at the sky.

“It might come a bit later, but trust me, you’ll love it,” Koenma answered, still staring into the sky. George sighed and stared into the sky, wondering what in the world could have Koenma gotten him. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Koenma spoke.

“Maybe I guess it will come later than I thought.”

“What is ‘it’?” George asked; just then, he saw a streak out of the corner of his eye, He looked up into the sky to see a meteor shower starting before his eyes. Koenma smiled as George stared in awe at the sky.

“Happy birthday, George,” Koenma said; George turned his head so fast that it seemed to snap.

“This is my present?” George asked, bewildered. Koenma nodded, and stared into the sky, a smile of pure happiness on his face. They watched the display in silence for a while before George asked, “How’d you do it?”

“It’s actually my dad’s doing. I asked him for help and he said he would do this for me,” Koenma confessed, but didn’t look embarrassed or disappointed; he still had the look of absolute bliss. George thought of how much better that smile would look if the pacifier wasn’t in the way. He reached for the pacifier, unsure if this was best idea, and pulled it out.

“George, what did you do that for?” Koenma asked, not enraged but confused; George blushed slightly.

“I thought that smile of yours would look better without it.” Koenma stared at George, who was looking at Koenma. Koenma grabbed his pacifier and placed it in his pocket. George looked up and almost fell over; Koenma looked absolutely lovely, the light of the meteors lighting his face in interesting ways. Not even knowing what he was doing, George leaned into Koenma and kissed him. Koenma, shocked, stood completely still, blushing madly. George broke off, blushing himself, and the two stared at each other for a moment before scooting away and looking different directions. There was a long, awkward pause before George muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Koenma said. George looked at him confusingly. Koenma didn’t look up but he kept talking.

“That kiss made me realize that I have feelings for you, but I don’t know how long I’ve had them. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by realizing it,” Koenma looked up and smiled, still blushing, “But now I know I don’t need to fear.”

George stared, not sure whether to be relieved or to cry with joy. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Koenma again. Koenma was surprised by this, but quickly melted into it. They kissed for what seemed like forever, the meteor shower still going on around them. They broke off again, both of them with their eyes half open.

“Am I interrupting something?” Both of the boys jumped, blushing wildly. They looked behind them to see Botan floating on her oar, a kittenish smile on her face.

“Wh-what are you doing here, Botan?!” Koenma asked, surprised and embarrassed.

“I came to take you home, but if you rather stay here…”

“N-no, I can come home. See you tomorrow,” Koenma said, sitting on Botan’s oar. They rode in silence for several minutes, before Botan teased, “Had fun tonight?”

“Shut up and take me home.”


End file.
